The lung is the internal organ that probably undergoes more exposure to the environment and its defense function involves one of the most effective and complex physiological systems. An important component of this system is the mucociliary transport that provides continuous clearance to the airways. The understanding of the mucociliary transport represents a remarkably broad problem which spans across a wide field of interdisciplinary interest, from the physics of non-newtonian fluids to the physiology and biophysics of ciliated cells and the molecular biology of the contractile machinery of the axoneme. In the past two decades, the application of many new techniques and the dedication of a growing number of researchers has lead to major increases in our understanding of the rheology of mucus; the hydrodynamics of mucociliary flow; the ultrastructure and micromechanics of the axoneme as well as the molecular mechanisms and the regulatory systems that control ciliary motions. However, an opportunity to make a synthesis of this knowledge has not been available. The meeting proposed here will bring together; 1) researchers working on the macromolecular structure and microheology of mucus, who can illustrate the current understanding on the molecular basis of mucus rheological properties both in health and disease; 2) investigatprs working on the hydrodynamics of how forces generated by the cilia are coupled to generate mucus flow; 3) researchers working on epitheliary cilia, who understand the in vivo functioning of ciliated epithelia; and 4) researchers who, using a variety of cilia and flagella, have been the most active contributors to the expansion of our knowledge of the internal mechanisms of cilia. We believe that this opportunity for intensive communication among this broad group of researchers will significantly stimulate and accelerate research leading to a better understanding of ciliary function. This will be the first meeting in over 15 years to emphasize this particular combination of approaches.